


Not In Kansas

by RLWolf



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Yet Another Halloween Fic (BtVS)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:08:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RLWolf/pseuds/RLWolf
Summary: Rossi’s smile splits his face as he lets out a laugh, expelling the tension that had gathered in the moments after waking up. He claps one hand down on Hotch’s shoulder, and the other on Reid’s. “So… Reid…” Rossi says with a big smile on his face and a raised brow, “…new look?”





	Not In Kansas

When FBI Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi wakes up, his first thought is that he must of had too much scotch judging by the pounding of his head. His second thought is that he doesn’t recall having any scotch. This thought is followed closely by the awareness that he’s not on the jet anymore; he’s standing on the side of a road that ends in a cul-de-sac.

As he takes in his immediate surroundings, he becomes aware of the yelling and screaming children running around. All of them dressed in costumes; carrying buckets and bags full of candy; and running around the suburban neighborhood thats clearly been decked out for Halloween.

He reaches for his cellphone, thinking that he’ll call Hotch, and maybe get some answers; but his phone is not in his jacket pocket, or anywhere else on his person. Cursing under his breath he doesn’t see the young man approaching him at first.

When he hears the sound of a throat being cleared behind him, he makes an abortive reach for his sidearm, but relaxes when he realizes it’s just another kid. This kid is wearing a suit though. _Odd choice for a Halloween costume_ , he thinks to himself. 

“Excuse me young man, can you tell me where I am? I seem to be lost,” the kid asks, in a oddly formal tone of voice for someone his age.

The kid addressing him as a ‘young man’ has Rossi raising both eyebrows in surprise. And when he doesn’t say anything, the kid raises a single brow in a way that seems oddly familiar to him, when coupled with his speech pattern.

“Just who do you think you’re calling ‘young man’? … Kid… I’m old enough to be your Grandpa,” Rossi responds incredulously.

This causes the kids other brow to raise up and then he’s furrowing his brow in confusion. However before their conversation can continue, a girl that appears to be the same age as the boy; runs up to them, clearly out of breath. She looks at each of them in turn, and then seems to become nervous.

Biting her lip the young girl looks back and forth between the two; “Xander… Oz…?” 

Rossi looks from the girl to the other kid, and recognizes the same confusion in his eyes. The boy then turns back to the girl, and maintaining his formal air, he says “I’m sorry young lady…” but before he can continue with whatever he was going to say to her, she interrupts.

“Wait… wait… just wait a second…” she holds up her hands, and her eyes are jumping from one to the other. Then glancing down at herself, she looks back up and her eyes are wide, with a hint of fear in them. Then she turns away from them, and takes in her surroundings. 

Rossi exchanges a look with the boy in front of him; and keeping his voice low, asks if he knows her. Face remaining impassive, with a slow shake of the head in the negative, is the kids only response. 

The young girl is murmuring to herself, but they can’t hear her well enough to understand, until she turns back around and with wide eyes says, “Oh my god. I’m in Sunnydale.”

She looks at them, and after a second of hesitation, she shocks the hell out of him when she says, “Listen, uh… my name… is Dr. Spencer Reid. …And, uh…” 

She’s interrupted when the kid in front of him exclaims, “Reid?!” 

Rossi looks again at the young lady in front of him, and his eyes really can’t get any wider as he says, “What the hell?!” 

Rossi is too shocked to put things in any sane sense of order, so he just looks from one kid to the other. Reid’s focus zeroes in on the fact that this kid in front of them sounds like he knows Spencer.

She stares at the kid that she had called Oz, and hesitantly says, “yeah…?” 

“Spencer Reid?” He repeats.

“Yes.” 

“Dr. Spencer Reid? Of the FBI’s behavioral analysis unit?”

“Yes.” Although this time she sounds suspicious. “You know me?” 

“Well don’t that just beat all.” Rossi finally manages to get words out. 

Yet before they can clear anything up, another young lady; this one in a cat suit, complete with ears and a tail; comes running up and latches onto the arm of the girl calling herself Reid, “Willow!” Then glancing at the others, “Oh thank god, Xander. Oz. What the hell is going on? Where’s Buffy? I was just attacked by some dog-boy… thing. Do you see this? He ripped my costume! Now I’m never gonna get the deposit back.”

When she finally looks back at the three of them, she notices the funny look she’s getting, and gets defensive, “What?” 

The girl calling herself Reid, looks back at them, then looking at the new girl asks hesitantly, “Cordelia?” 

“Uh… DUH!” When she doesn’t get much of a response, she continues, “What the hell is wrong with you, Willow? Xander? Oz? Why are you all looking at me like that?”

Glancing at the two boys, Reid meekly responds, “um… I’m not Willow.” 

“Of course you’re Willow! I’ve only known you since kindergarten.” Cordelia cuts in. 

“Excuse me, … Cordelia, is it?” Rossi finally interrupts, hoping to keep the conversation from devolving.

She looks at him as though he’s a pile of dog crap that she just stepped in, “Oh god. Not you too Xander.” 

“Um… I don’t think he’s Xander. Though I’m not sure who he’s supposed to be.” 

“Oh right! And I suppose that’s not Oz?!” She flings her hand in the direction of the ‘not Oz’ boy.

Said boy, nods his head in acknowledgment, and raising a single brow. “No. I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner of the FBI’s behavioral analysis unit.”

“Hotch?!” Reid asks hopefully.

“Reid.” He nods with only a twitch of the lips in his usual manner of a smile.

Rossi grins widely as Reid exclaims, “Oh thank god! It’s not just me.” 

Then Hotch turns to him, and after a second of scrutiny, his lips twitch again, “Dave?” 

Rossi’s smile splits his face as he lets out a laugh, expelling the tension that had gathered in the moments after waking up. He claps one hand down on Hotch’s shoulder, and the other on Reid’s. “So… Reid…” Rossi says with a big smile on his face and a raised brow, “…new look?” Which earns him a glare of mild reproach from Hotch.

Spencer shrugs out from under his grip, and turns around to survey his surroundings. “Shuddup Rossi.”

Chuckling, Rossi attempts to apologize, “Sorry… sorry… but you gotta admit, this whole situation is absolutely insane.”

**Author's Note:**

> that's all for now


End file.
